Studying On More Important Things
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: A smile came to his face, and he said nothing, just continued to admire her, how beautiful and soft she was, in the afterglow of pleasure.  "I guess studying on more important things was worth it, huh?"  Completed One Shot


**Studying On More Important Things**

**Warning: viewer discretion is advised**

The teenager had been doing some major study time in his room when he heard someone climbing down the skylight, his smile spread upon seeing his girlfriend's form climbing down. They had been going out for a year already, It was their last year of high school, both were getting ready to enter college next fall. Their love never died, even after their breakup back in the seventh grade when Arnold moved with his parents to San Lorenzo.

It had been a very hard time for them both, especially with Arnold writing her letters and never once receiving a reply. He'd always had to get Phoebe to keep him updated about Helga, and it did sadden him that he didn't hear from her, but he knew that he couldn't just stop writing to her because of it. He knew he had to, because he knew she was reading them. Why she didn't write back was a mystery, but he figured there were problems involved, and that she just somehow couldn't do it, and he wasn't about to force her, or even give her an ultimatum. That would have been cruel, and emotional blackmail was not his style.

Even though Arnold knew he couldn't predict the future, he had not expected that his love for Helga would intensify over the years he'd been gone. Of course, he knew that she would always have a special place in his heart, because after all, she was his first girlfriend, and his first _serious_ girlfriend no less. He'd tried to move on, tried to see other girls, but anytime he did, it never lasted very long. It didn't help that he kept comparing almost every girl he met to Helga, which was unfair to the other girls, but he couldn't help how he felt. By the time he saw her again for the first time in years, his love for her, which had primarily intensified, only grew stronger.

Last year, Helga had been having some major problems at home and headed out to San Lorenzo just to find him. Was it too much to ask to see him again? No way. Arnold knew the right thing to do would have been to send her home to be with her family, but he knew that he couldn't do that at the time. And she wasn't about to turn back either.

"Hey Football head, how's tricks?" she ask now sitting on his bed taking off her shoes. Looking at the Arnold's clock on his shelf, she to see it was almost midnight, the latest she's ever came over. Shrugging, she lay on his bed while staring at the boy across from her sitting on his couch. His laptop on his lap still, papers spread all over the place. "Studying long?"

"I have been since after dinner." Arnold admitted, not looking up. "I really have to do well on this test, if I'm ever going to get into the college I want." He knew he was going to have a difficult time concentrating with her around, but no way in hell was he going to turn her away. He just couldn't do it. It had been a while since they had some alone time, anyway.

"You've been studying all week; don't you think you should get some rest?" Helga studied his features, it seem like Arnold was having some pains on his neck, his eyes looked red from lack of sleep, and had bags under them. She knew he was trying very hard but the boy needed some sleep or some kind of relief before he worked himself to death. Shaking her head, she added, "You should get some sleep; it's not cool to be studying all night, doi."

"I know." Arnold murmured, closing his laptop and placing it aside and then picked up one of his books. "But I can't just stop, I really have to study."

Rolling her eyes the young woman slipped off his bed, walking towards him, knocking the book away from his hands.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Sitting on top of his lap, Helga placed her hands on his neck massaging the sore spots she felt. _Wow he really outdid himself, so many sore spots and his neck is so tense...Poor baby._

"H-Helga don't..." Arnold tried to fight it but her massaging felt so nice, and so relaxing, he had no strength to argue. His eyelids drooped, a little smile growing on his face. _That feels good...wow, I have been working too hard, haven't I?_

He felt a kiss on his cheek, carefully moving off of him. _Heh heh heh, I know he's going to be very shy in a minute, I gotta try not to laugh or look amused. _

"Okay, take off your shirt."

"What? !" Arnold cried, and his voice came out higher than usual. His cheeks reddened, his eyes wide. She couldn't possibly have meant that, could she?

Trying not to laugh, clearing her throat and looking at him with an annoyed expression. "I haven't got all day you know, now take off your shirt."

"But why?"

"I said take it off now"

"Helga, what is this about? Why do you want me to-"

"I said, take it off. Now."

Swallowing hard, Arnold shuddered at the sight of those azure eyes piercing into his own with demand. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance "Helga, you're not going to boss me around right now, I have to study." he bend down to retrieve the book, it got knocked out of his hand once again.

"Take off your shirt."

"No. I won't do it."

"I said do it."

"Or what?"

Arnold watched the young woman sigh in defeat or so he though until he felt her hands on the collar of his shirt.

_**!**_

She stood back admiring her work with a wide grin, his shirt was now ripped open.

"Helga! That's my favorite shirt!" He tried to sound upset and angry, but instead yet again he squeaked and looked appalled.

"I'll replace it."

"Helga, what are you _doing_? I have to study!"

"Lay on your stomach."

Feeling very confused he raise an eyebrow "What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF? CRIMENY! See what studying has done to you? Now since you can't hear me well, LAY ON YOUR STOMACH!"

Again he swallowed hard, wondering just what she was trying to do. Hesitantly he obeyed, a little too far gone to fight back. _What is she doing? Why is she so insistent?_

He heard some noises in back of him, it seem like she was digging in a bag or something, the sound of her hands rubbing together had him move to get back up but after hearing Helga's demand of "Don't move" He just sighed, laying back on his stomach. It wasn't until he felt her hands on his back did he know what she was doing.

_He really is tense…wait…I'm touching Arnold's bare back! Someone pitch me! _Helga began to rub her hands on the middle of his back making sure to press on some of his pressure points.

So THAT was what this was about. Now Arnold understood. She wanted to massage his tense points away. How could he have misunderstood that? _I did NOT just think that...I have more class than that, I respect Helga more than that! Okay, just...mmm...that feels REALLY nice...wow...who knew she was such a masseuse? Then again she is pretty good working with her hands, I've known that for a long time. _He thought,thinking about the shrines and poetry that he finally found out about once they started dating.

Her hands traveled to his neck, the lotion spreading on his neck as she rubs it in, her heart soar as she heard him moan. Feeling giddy with pleasure that he was enjoying himself, Helga sat herself on his bottom now on top of him rubbing in the lotion onto his shoulders. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"N-No... not at all." Arnold agreed, a goofy smile of pleasure on his face. "You're really good at massaging, Helga."

"I guess, this is actually my first time doing it." Helga admitted, shrugging although he couldn't see her doing it.

"Really? Wow. For the first time, you're really good at it." His words left him as he melted into the pleasure of her working hands. It felt so nice, a lot better than he'd felt in a long time. _I should study hard more often..._

_Wow, this feel so nice doing this for him-he should study more often. _

Getting up, Helga walked to his dresser getting a town and laying in on his bed, the boy laid there is complete bliss until Helga clears her throat.

"Okay now lay on the bed."

"Huh?" Sitting up, the young man turned to look at her "Why?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "So I can massage your chest, isn't that oblivious by now?"

"But Helga you really don't-"

"One, two, three, four…You don't want me to get to ten." Helga was now narrowing her eyes at him.

_No, I don't..._ He silently agreed and got up, going over to his bed to do as he was told. _Gerald's right, I really AM whipped. ...Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend like Helga._

He laid on the bed, looking up nervously at Helga as she turned herself around to grab her pink bag, taking out the lotion and applying it in her hand. Spreading the cold cream on her hands to warm it up before touching his chest, Arnold couldn't help but notice how cute she looked; blushing bright red as she touched him. _She's so cute sometimes. She's a pretty girl in general, and she can look tough and aggressive, but she can still look so adorable. Especially when her cheeks are all rosy and pink when she blushes._ Any time he attempted conversation to try to keep the tension off, no words were formed, and all he could do was lay back in defeat as he watched and felt her handiwork. Her fingers brush across one of his nipples, he felt odd but still good, nothing that she was now on top of him, her hips on his lap while her fingers work their magic on his chest, shoulders and neck.

_I need to calm down, I'm a gentleman, she's a girl! No no, I can't think of thoughts like that! Not with her right on top of me! _Inwardly Arnold began to panic, considering the circumstances. He was a teenage boy, with the girl he loved so much, who was also quite pretty in her own rights, sitting right on top of him with her hands running along his skin. It was only normal to feel that way, and over the years, images of Helga in rather compromising situations were frequent visitors to his mind.

Closing his eyes, he was then trying to focus on other things than on what was happening.

"You're getting tense again, you need to…_relax._"

His heart skipped a beat when he felt soft lips against his throat, the sounds of her small petal-like kisses against his throat.

Arnold gasped lightly, feeling his cheeks get hot at the feel of her ministrations. Her warm hands continued their work on his chest and stomach, her lips on his neck...it was all too much. A part of him wanted her to stop so he could gather himself, but the rest of his mind didn't dare.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he sunk into the pleasure of her lips and hands until…

"Looks like _someone_ is _excited._"

"H-Huh?" Arnold's eyes snapped open, and could now see Helga observing a bulge that had made itself known in his pants. "Oh...! H-Helga, wait, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was..." He blushed hard, unable to finish his sentence.

"Shh." She said, putting her finger against his lips. "It's okay, my love."

He notice the faint blush on her cheeks, her eyes half closed. "It's normal for a guy to feel-_excited _about his girlfriend."

"But I didn't mean to." he mumbled against her finger.

"Do you not know that I too am excited about touching you like this?"

"Um..."

"Just relax, enjoy yourself my love, I want you to feel good tonight. You work too hard."

"H-Helga, I have to-mmmm..." His words were effectively cut off as her lips met his, making his mind slowly come to shut down.

_I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman..._

He repeated this in his head, trying to hold back. They had been dating for a year already. Although they were both attracted to each other Arnold wanted to wait until Helga was ready. They never talked about sex…ever, but it was getting harder and harder to resist when his body and mind began to play these fantasies whenever he was asleep or at class.

_I can't do this, she's a girl...I'm a gentleman..._

A gasp sounded from him between their mouths as Helga lowered herself to lie on top of him completely, brushing against the bulge in his pants as she did so. He felt her warm hands place back on his chest, lifting herself up, both emerald and sapphire eyes follows one of Helga's hand traveling down his stomach to the hem of his pants.

"Helga!" Arnold cried in realization. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Doi! Jeez this whole studying as gotten to your mind where you can't guess what's going on in life."

Her fingers unzip his fly, reading to unbutton his pants, Arnold shot up placing his hands on her shoulders. "Helga no, we can't."

He gasp as she stares at him intensively "You love me right?"

"O-of course I do."

"Good." Her fingers went back to unbuttoning his pants until he pushed her hand away.

"Wait, this isn't right Helga, I love you but I wanted our first time to be romantic, to be special." Arnold managed to pant out, his heart thundering in his chest.

The young woman before him rolls her eyes "Look I know you want to 'do the right thing' but honestly, I don't care where we do it as long as I'm with you, besides if you think about it, it IS romantic since I gave you that massage."

"What about you?"

Amusement shined through her eyes "I got to touch you and give you pleasure, what more could I ask for" Going back to the task at hand but her hands were removed before she would get the button out, sighing in frustration and anger.

"What now?"

She notice how shy he was being, his cheeks were bright red, sighing and shaking her head, Helga decided to gather all of her power, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Helga, I-"

**!**

Bulge eyes, he couldn't believe what she just did, sitting up "You ripped my pants!"

Placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back onto the bed "I'll buy you a new pair now shut up and enjoy this." _Poor guy…he really thinks I'm going to go all the way with him? I just want to have a little fun with him._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no...at this rate I'm going to end up snapping and having my way with her!_ Arnold thought in fright, but his mind was wiped as she resumed her ministrations, along his neck and jaw line, while her wicked hands worked their magic along his chest and stomach. Then going lower...

Kissing her way down his body, silently worshiping it with her hands and mouth, she then suckled below his navel. "So cute." She cooed, seeing his outie.

A blush marred his cheeks at her words, especially saying his navel was "cute", and just had no response. What did you say when someone you loved said your own navel was cute when you weren't five years old? "...Thanks?" He squeaked.

Giggling at how cute and shy him seems, she spread open his ripped pants ripping them more until she was able to pull them off. Throwing both halves on the ground and staring at his blue boxers with yellow birds printed on them, her eyes landed on the bulge. _Hello, Arnold's sacred area..._

The poor young man gulped, tearing his eyes away from the sight of Helga staring down at the bulge in his boxers as if she were a predator eying a wounded prey. _This is going to end badly... _

Even though he was completely embarrassed he couldn't help but to think, _Now I need a new wardrobe. _

Feeling her hands wrap around his…

"AH! H-Helga...but...I have to study..."

"The only thing you're studying is how it feels when I do _this_." Smirking at his reaction, the boy's eyes was closed, his mouth open as she rubbed her fingers on his member, she fully gripped him and began to stroke him up and down. "How does this feel? Hurry up, this will be on your finals." she teased.

"H-H...g-good...REALLY good..."

"Mm? What? I can't hear you."

"G-Good...!"

"Nope, try again."

"H-Helga stop I might be-!"

Feeling wetness on her fingers and hand, Helga was a bit shocked and looked down see that he had... _Wow, I must have really been working him. _Grabbing the torn up shirt and wiping her hand on it, she then cleaned the little mess on him as well.

Arnold meanwhile panted heavily, managing to recover from the intense overload of pleasure. It had built up for so long, it was no wonder he came so quickly. And so _intensely_, it was a wonder he didn't vocalize it at her with hazed eyes, he gulped a bit. _Now what?_

_Oh boy teasing him is going to be so fun!_

"Rest up my love." She cooed, crawling back on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. Pulling away, she whispered, "I need you to be ready again soon"

He was afraid to ask, and yet intrigued. "R-Ready...? F-For what?"

"You think you're the only one who gets pleasure tonight? Oh no my little Flaxen Angel, give to receive."

A smile came to his face. "So, you want it too?"

Blushing at how blunt he said it, Helga blinked. _I was just joking but…if he wants to who am I to deny him besides…I've been waiting for that moment since I learned about sex. _"If you want to, I'm game"

"Of course, Helga. I...I love you, and it felt beyond anything I'd ever felt. I want you to feel the same way, I want to make you happy."

Her blush increased and so did her smile. "Okay then."

**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!**

Staring at him in complete shock, she looked down to see her shirt was ripped in half.

"A-A-Arnold...!" As it finally sunk in on what he did, Helga couldn't help but add "You Animal."

"You bring out the dark side of me."

"About DAMN time you let it out." Fingers slide down to her jeans, unzipping her fly and unbuttoning them. She gasp as she felt the soft bed on her back…

_Woah, did he just flip me on my back?_

Indeed he did, she was beneath him now, under the mercy of his wicked hands removing her jeans, stroking her thighs...

_I can't believe I'm doing this to her...but I want her to feel good, and it's only right that I return the favour... Gosh, she looks so cute like that._ Arnold mused, kissing her neck, earning soft moans from the girl he loved beneath him.

She felt so loved and cherished as he kissed her neck, his hands on her thighs. She wanted to put her arms around him but decided that if Arnold was ever going to take control, she would have to submit to his will, her hands on either side of her. Her beloved slid his hands up her thigh to her arms, holding onto her wrist as he leaned forward to kiss her. Their kiss was heated and intense, but holding a lot of love, promise and loyalty,and grew deeper.

One of his hands caressed along her stomach and moving further up her chest, brushing her breast through her bra. Opening her mouth even as he was kissing her, she felt dampness on her panties, his hand brushed against her tender nipple. Shivering at the feeling, she wanted him to do it again but allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

A moment later, her bra went flying across the room, neither of them caring where it landed.

_Whoa. I never saw a naked girl before, for real, anyway._ A soft blush marred the young man's cheeks as he admired the half naked girl beneath him, with her presumptuous breasts on full display. His first time touching a girl...there. And seeing them, no less.

"What's wrong?"

"This-this is the very first time I've seen a woman naked."

Lifting her hand touching his, she kissed it. "You can do more then look my love" She brought his hand gently to her breast. His hand gently touched her bosom, feeling a ticklish feeling on the palm of his hand where her hard nipple met.

_They're so soft, so supple..._ Arnold marveled in amazement, and blushed hard at actually touching her in such a way. He wanted to pull his hand away, he felt as if he were crossing forbidden territory not to be accessed yet.

Opening her mouth, mouth wide open as she moans "Ah, keep touching me."

Well, as long as she wanted him to, it was reason enough. He kneaded her breasts with his hands, amazed at not only the feel of them, but at her reactions as well. The simple touching of them was enough to make her moan and writhe. He smiled, glad to be able to pleasure her, to make her feel as good as he felt when she performed her own set of ministrations.

Her hips bucks against his, the feel of her womanly curves, soft smooth skin, cotton panties against his skin. Arching her back, her hair thrown back in passion, eyes half closed. Her hands gripping his sheets. He moan low once he felt her cotton panties and the hot wetness.

_Oh my, she's so wet..._

And then he knew what to do next. To pleasure her in the same way she did him.

Carefully he lowered himself to her, grasping the waistband of her panties, slowly sliding them down her long, creamy legs, and then tossing them aside. As he tried to look away from the no-no zone, it was almost impossible to do since he had never seen a woman's private area before. Still, his eyes finally rested upon her womanhood. Just begging for attention.

Spreading her legs wide, looking down at him, licking her lips, her eyes full of lust, Helga manged, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm...I'm..._studying_..." Was all Arnold could say.

Before she could respond, his fingers reached out to her womanhood, parting her outer lips. He then leaned over her and kissed her neck, collarbone and shoulders, all the while he inserted one finger inside of her, while the other played with her clit.

"Ahhh, ARNOLD...!" She moaned throwing her head back, her hips buck more.

Not entirely sure what he was doing, just going on instinct, but kept with it anyway, and did have to thank Sex Ed for all this. His free hand played with her breast, while he then inserted a second finger into her, continuing to tease her down there. _It feels so wet, so slimy, so TIGHT...wow..._

The female body was indeed interesting to study. Legs widened more, he was fascinated at the way she moved her hips against his fingers, he guess maybe he wasn't being as fast as she wanted it. Sitting up on her elbows Helga moved her hips more and more against his fingers.

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" She was hissing in pleasure and throwing her hair back again, her hair was now coming loosely from her pigtails.

Her responses were driving him wild, to be able to make her react and move like that was almost intoxicating in itself. Knowing she was feeling what he felt made it all the more better. Kissing her deeply, his fingers continued to pleasure her, going in and out fast, her lovejuices beginning to leak out more, and her inner walls seeming to grow tighter as they clamped around his digits.

Arnold felt his back against the bed, confused, he noticed she had rolled them over, his fingers still inside of her. Helga now on top of him, her hips moved pushing his fingers deeper inside of her, pumping herself on his wonderful fingers while holding onto his chest.

This was certainly new. In a way, it was like he was studying...everything about all that they were doing, and even as he tried to process the information of what was going on, it was hard to do. He was so lost in the state of euphoria along with her, just like before, and now in a whole new way.

Her womanhood grew warmer, tighter, wetter, and it wasn't long before her cry of ecstatic pleasure erupted, and the nectar-like substance flowed from her opening onto his fingers and chest. Rapidly! Like a rushing river.

Helga felt her stomach tighten; it felt so good all over, better than good: Amazing. Panting she felt a bit stiff in her awkward position, crawling off of him and laying on her slide, legs closed, hair completely lose now and frizzy. Her body hummed, she crack an eye open to see Arnold rolling on his side, his hands petting the side of her body.

"Arnold...?"

A smile came to his face, and he said nothing, just continued to admire her, how beautiful and soft she was, in the afterglow of pleasure.

"I guess studying on more important things was worth it, huh?"

Nodding slowly, he kissed her sweetly and cuddled her close.

"It was, Helga. It was."

Needless to say, he never did get anymore studying done that night.

~Le End~


End file.
